undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Carley (Story)/Issue 5
This is Issue 5 of Carley. Issue 5: Suddenly, the rough sound of a car horn turned the fours attention to outside of the barn. Gord was driving his truck up to the side of the barn, the bus closely followed. Doug quickly jumped onto the back of the truck, followed closely by Carley. Harrison jumped to the side of the truck, landing on the horse. “I’m too scared.” Britney called down. “Don’t worry, it’ll be over soon.” Harrison pleaded with her. “Just jump down and I’ll catch you.” Britney took one finally deep breath, steeping backwards, before running and jumping into Harrison’s arms. Luckily, he caught her. She quickly wrapped her arms around his waist as Harrison set the horse off. In front of them, Gord drove Carley and Doug in the vehicle. “Where are we going?” Britney called to Carley. “Just go north!” She called. All of a sudden, a walkers hand reached from the ground and grabbed the horses hoof; it then panicked and switched directions. “He’s out of control!” Harrison shouted as the horse sprinted back to the alight barn. “We’re gonna have to jump off.” “What?” Britney screeched. “No?!” “3, 2, 1.” Harrison counted down, looking Britney in the eyes. “Jump!” Britney and Harrison both fell to the floor with Britney bashing her head on a rock, blurring her vision. “Britney?” Harrison whistled as the undead began to get closer to them. “Lerrrmurrr.” Britney murmured something Harrison couldn’t make out. She grabbed Britney rucksack and put it on his back. He then picked up Britney in the cradle hold and ran off into the woods. “BRITNEY!! HARRISON!!” Carley screeched. “They’ll survive.” Doug told her as he held her back from jumping out of the car. “No, we’ve gotta go back.” Carley resisted. “We’ll die if we go back.” Gord told her. “If they’re clever, which they are, they’ll get as far away from here as possible.” Carley collapsed into a fit of tears as she realised she would never see her best friend again. Doug went to hug her but Carley pushed him off. “Where are we going?” Doug asked. “Macon, Georgia is around here somewhere, we’re going there.” Gord stated. “We can’t go there.” Doug stood from his seat. “And why is that?” Gord asked. “It’s overrun there!” Doug told him. “I used to live there!” “Look back at the walkers, Doug.” Gord told him. He did as instructed. “These are some of the people from Macon, right?” As the walkers got smaller and smaller, Doug made out a few of them. “Oh my god, that’s Mrs Margaret and Kaylise!” “Macon it is then.” Gord told him. Doug sat back and sighed. Carley turned her head and looked at Doug. The two shared eye contact before Carley leaped forwards and clung onto Doug’s stomach, hugging him. End of Issue 5 Trivia *Britney's last appearence. *Harrison's last appearence. *Harrison and Britney's ending was purposely left open-ended as they will appear in a sequel fanfiction by Headaches. Category:Carley Category:Carley Issues Category:Issues